


Incentives

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Lapis and Peridot find comfort in each other after their reunion.





	Incentives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotta-change-my-name](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gotta-change-my-name).



> Written for gotta-change-my-name on Tumblr! Hope you guys enjoy!

Peridot had finishes her form, finalizing the very important details. With these “stars" in place, she begins the process of her reformation.

 

In a flash of green light, Peridot's form takes shape, expanding out from the gem on her forehead.

 

She finishes reclaiming her form, looking up around the room to see who was around. Amethyst sits on the couch, uninterestedly eating chaps.

 

Peridot stands there in awkward silence, waiting for Amethyst to acknowledge her and her new form.

 

After several seconds of going unnoticed, Peridot coughs into her hand. Amethyst swallows before talking.

 

“What’s up, Peri?” Amethyst casually asks, looking over to her newly reformed green friend.

 

“Amethyst!” Peridot calls, expectantly. “What do you think of my new form? I think it's quite desirable!”

 

“I wouldn't say it like that,” Amethyst chuckles. “But you do look good, Peri. Though, not as good as Lapis.”

 

_ Lapis… _ Oh right. Peridot forgot Lapis came back.

 

“Is she here? Where is she?” Peridot frantically searches for her barn mate, looking to the pillow she was sure she herself had been on, only to be disappointed when she discovered it was empty.

 

“She reformed before you. Took the barn,” Peridot's face immediately falls at that, sighing dejectedly. “Yeah, she put it back in its it's normal spot. Said to send you over whenever you were ready.”

 

“What?” Peridot paces a bit in a circle.

 

“Yeah, sounds like she's ready to talk to you so feel free to--" Amethyst couldn't even finish her sentence before Peridot is already warping away. Amethyst sighs as she returns to eating her delicious barbecue chaps.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

The sound of the warp pad announces Peridot’s arrival. She rushes out to their beautiful barn, though it's not in the best condition, it was still theirs. 

 

There she was. On top of the silo was Lapis Lazuli. Her new form was very pleasing to the eye. In the center of her top, three points of the star lie. Lapis’ crop top took up more space. Gone were the strings that held it in place, instead, it wrapped up and around her neck, wrapping all the way around and back down. It showed the same skin underneath her top. Her skirt had two pointed fragments, making the rest of the star. Dark blue fills the rest of the skirt, which opens up to a translucent fabric on one side (Peridot also assumes it’s on the other, but can't see it from this side). Much in her style, she still lacks shoes or socks of any form.

 

Lapis notices Peridot, causing Peridot’s heart to stop as the ocean gem looks over to her. Lapis extends her water wings, quickly flying down to greet Peridot.

 

“Hey, Peri…” Lapis starts, rather bashfully.

 

“Lapis!” Peridot wraps her arms around Lapis, crushing her with all her might. Holding her to make sure she’s real, and making sure to never let her go again.

 

“Peridot,” Lapis says cautiously, lifting Peridot off the ground. “I’m so sorry I--"

 

“It's okay, Lapis!” Peridot giggles as Lapis twirls her around. “I understand. I’m just so glad you came back! It hurt for a while, but I understand why you did it.”

 

Lapis sets Peridot down, finally taking in Peridot's reformed form. It is heavily based on the dress Peridot had worn to the wedding. A light yellow dress, adorned the adorable gem. Frills adorned the bottom of the dress, floofing it outwards. The dress reaches her knees. Lacy socks covered her shins downward in a dark green, with a swathe of yellow surrounding her feet, giving the appearance of ballet shoes. In the center of Peridot's new dress lies the star that adorned all Crystal Gems.

 

“You look adorable,” Lapis says, feeling a heavy blush come over her face.

 

“Wow, thanks…” Peridot says abashedly. “You look really pretty too!”

 

“Let's head inside,” Lapis says, taking a hold of Peri’s small hand and leading the small girl inside.

 

“I kept everything we had. I just stayed on the moon, near the moon base, so I could watch over you all,” Lapis says, gripping Peridot’s hand tightly. “I wanted to leave, but I got just outside the milky way and I… felt so lonely. But I was so afraid of what you’d say if I came back.”

 

“Oh, Lapis,” Peridot says, moving ahead of Lapis and grabbing her other hand. “It's okay. I’m here.”

 

Lapis takes back her hand to wipe her damp eyes. “Thanks, Peri.”

 

“I got yo numbah!” She calls as they both burst into giggles from the joke. Lapis snorts, she’s laughing so hard. Peridot really missed that sound.

 

“I really missed you, Lapis,” Peridot says, not meeting Lapis’ eyes.

 

Lapis runs a hand through her hair. “I know. I’m sorry I did that to you. I saw it all when I was up there,” Lapis points up to the moon, becoming visible as the sun gets further down the sky. “I saw how much I hurt you. I couldn't face you after that. But you believed in me, even when I couldn't believe in myself. And when you were faced with certain death, you looked it in the face and taunted.” Lapis scoops Peridot into her lap. “My brave little warrior.” Lapis begins peppering the small gem with kisses.

 

Finally, with the last one, Lapis kisses Peridot square on her gem. Peridot gasps, as she feels warm lips on a gem’s most sacred piece of anatomy.

 

“I love you,” Lapis says, with so much passion in her voice.

 

Peridot stares up into Lapis’ eyes, blushing nervously.

 

“I love you too,” Peridot says, wrapping her arms around Lapis’ midsection. “Please, don't leave me again, you clod....”

 

“I won’t,” Lapis runs her hand through Peridot’s messy hair. “I promise.”

 

The two sat like that for a long time, content in the others’ presence.

 

“Lapis?” Peridot finally breaks the silence that came over the two.

 

“Yes, Peri?”

 

“There was something you did earlier that I would like to try on you too.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can I kiss your gem?”

 

Lapis giggles at how courteous her little partner was being.

 

“Of course you can, Peri,” Lapis states simply. “I trust you.”

 

Just those words were enough to melt Peridot on the spot. Lapis turns, allowing Peridot access to her gem.

 

The small gem, delicately places her lips on Lapis’ gem. Between gems, this was a true show of trust, the most intimate two gems could be.

 

Lapis moans as Peridot continues to kiss her gem. Peridot’s hand softly caresses the teardrop gem on Lapis’ back, enjoying the sounds it was causing Lapis to make.

 

Peridot pulls back. Lapis turns to face the smaller gem.

 

“Peridot,” Lapis says, an unknown emotion dripping off her words. “Can you help me with something?”

 

“Uh, sure,” Peridot says confused. “What do you want me to do?” Peridot concernedly looks to her slender partner.

 

“Don't worry,” Lapis holds Peridot’s face with her hand. “I promise, it’ll make both you and I feel really good.”

 

Peridot is appeased by those words. “Okay, just show me what you want me to do.”

 

In a flash of light, Lapis transforms. Peridot notices the difference immediately. She covers her eyes as a blush rises to her face and turns away.

 

Two firm but gentle hands bring her back in view of Lapis, who had taken off her clothes.

 

Lapis was very pretty. Her body was sleek and slender, allowing Peridot to see well toned muscles, not in the same sense as a Jasper or an Amethyst, but muscles that are used more for constant work, with an elongated form to them. Her breasts were on the smaller side, but looked as though they were light and puffy. Her crotch was sleek, devoid of any hair, leading down to Lapis’ entrance.

 

Peridot's mind went to stuttering as she looked at the majesty of Lapis.

 

Lapis giggles as she sees the look on Peridot's face. She grabs one of Peridot's hands, leading it onto one of her breasts.

 

Peridot peers up at her questioningly. Lapis nods to her, silently asking Peridot to do what she wants.

 

Peridot tenderly rubs, Lapis’ breast, cupping in in her hand, feeling its weight and enjoying how it jiggles as she moves her hand over it. 

 

Lapis giggles as Peridot intently jiggles her breasts, enjoying the foreign hands giving her body attention. Lapis gasps as Peridot’s fingers find a pebbled nipple. She begins to moan as Peridot circles it with her index finger. She moans louder as Peridot pinches the nipple between her index and thumb, tugging it away from Lapis’ body. Lapis bites her lip to keep herself from getting too loud, as she feels herself getting more and more into it.

 

Peridot, enjoying the ecstasy she seems to be providing Lapis, decides she wants to experiment a bit. Keeping the pressure up with her hand, Peridot bends her neck down, experimentally licking Lapis’ left nipple. The slight gasp followed by a moan was all Peridot needed to hear. She gently sucks on Lapis’ nipple, swirling her tongue around the mounded flesh and occasionally lightly biting on it.

 

Lapis was enjoying what Peridot was doing, but the further they got, the more she realized that she needed more.

 

Lapis grabs Peridot’s chin, pulling her up. Lapis mashes their mouths together in a fiery kiss, biting Peridot's bottom lips in order to open Peridot’s mouth. Peridot moans into Lapis’ mouth, giving Lapis the access she wants.

 

Tongues twist and tangle around each other, fighting for dominance. Lapis wins out with experience, and she forces her tongue into Peridot’s mouth, exploring the space as thoroughly as possible before retreating back and allowing Peridot to do the same.

 

The two separate, desperate need overcoming Lapis once again. Gently pushing Peridot down, she positions her dripping cunt over Peridot's face, straddling her legs on either side of Peridot’s face. She spreads it out, showing it off to her small lover.

 

“This is what you’ve done to me, Peri,” Lapis says, gently wiping the fluids that have built up on her labia. “Can you help me feel even better?”

 

Peridot nods, looking hungrily up at Lapis’ dripping cunt.

 

Lapis gently lowers herself down onto Peridot's face, giving Peridot’s mouth access to her core.

 

Peridot lightly pokes her tongue on Lapis’ vulva, as Lapis gasps out from the contact. Peridot finds she likes how it tastes. It tastes like that candy Steven had her try that was tart and blue. Something about sour and raspberries.

 

Peridot inserts her tongue deeper into Lapis’ core, not fully extending it yet. She circles the walls, licking up as much fluid as she can from Lapis’ insides. Her hands find either side of Lapis’ pussy lips, spreading them wide to allow herself deeper access.

 

Lapis is moaning and groaning from Peridot's licks, as her little partner tongue fucks her drenched cunt. Lapis moves her hips up and down, moving in tandem with Peridot moving in and out of her pussy.

 

Lapis gasps loudly as she feels Peridot's tongue snake deeper. Deeper than anything she’s ever felt. It doesn't stop either. Peridot's tongue stretches out, reaching so deeply inside her, wiggling as it goes, causing Lapis to gasp and her legs begin to wobble. Then, Peridot makes another discovery.

 

Shifting her right hand up to the top of Lapis’ cunt, Peridot finds a mound, hidden in some folds. She applies light pressure hearing Lapis’ gasp loudly.

 

“P-Peri--" Is all Lapis has time to get out before she announces her arrival. Her hips collapse onto Peridot's already drenched face as fluids jettison out of her pussy, slightly surprising Peridot.

 

Peridot, thinking quickly, puts her mouth over the hole Lapis’ fluids were shooting out of, drinking down the deliciously flavored fluid of her mate as it comes.

 

Lapis moans as she’s coming down from her orgasm. As it comes to a close, Lapis begins to realize something: Peridot hasn't stopped. 

 

Peridot's tongue finds its way back inside Lapis’ pussy, her fingers still moving over Lapis’ vaginal mound.

 

Lapis cries out, still sensitive from her previous orgasm. She rides up and down with Peridot’s tongue, thrusting her hips further and further onto Peridot's tongue, barely able to hold herself up.

 

Peridot's tongue managed to find all of the right spots as it wormed around inside Lapis, the latter’s cries becoming louder and louder.

 

Reaching her second orgasm of the night, Lapis legs give out again from shaking. Peridot, without missing a beat nor removing her tongue from Lapis’ insides, drinks in Lapis’ second orgasm with a hungry look on her face.

 

After the second climax, Lapis couldn't stand. She sits on top of Peridot’s face, panting and moaning as Peridot continues to tongue fuck her with resolve.

 

Peridot would've stopped if she’d known how good the reaction was, but she had never done anything like this before. Peridot was resolved to continue until Lapis told her to stop.

 

Not long after her second, Lapis careens into her third orgasm, yowling in ecstasy at Peridot's continued effort. Peridot drink her again like a pro, but this time, Lapis rocks forward and off of Peridot's face.

 

“Lapis!” Peridot calls, concerned. The smaller gem stands and moves closer to her mate to see if she was all right. “Are you okay?”

 

Lapis gives Peridot a weary smile. “Yes, I’m fine Peri. You made me cum so many times, usually you stop after one.”

 

“Oh,” Peridot says, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I’ve never done this before.”

 

“It's okay, Peri,” Lapis pulls Peridot down on top of her. “It felt really really good.”

 

She nuzzles the still wet face of her girlfriend, enjoying the company of the short gem before doing what she had to do for her.

 

“Give me… a second here…” Lapis pants, trying desperately to catch her breath. Her legs were still trembling, even as she lay on the ground.

 

Peridot lay with her, content to bask in the beautiful afterglow of her partner. She was sweaty, disheveled, and beautiful. The sweat glistened on her slender skin, giving her a gleam in the increasing darkness, and making her look extraterrestrial. Well, she already was that technically.

 

Peridot was snapped out of her reverie by Lapis getting to her feet. Lapis leans down, legs still shaky and picks up Peridot, bridal style. Lapis’ water wings flare out, and she takes off to the top of the barn, setting Peridot down on their bed, then landing beside her.

 

Lapis looks at Peridot as lovingly as possible. She brings Peri into a searing kiss. Tongues swirl yet again, but this time not for dominance. They dance around each other lightly, content in the peace they shared.

 

Lapis could taste herself on Peridot's tongue. Peridot had been so good to her, so now it was time for Lapis to return the favor.

 

“Do you mind losing this layer?” Lapis asks, tugging at the stomach of Peridot's dress.

 

Peridot shook her head. “Nuh-uh.” Peridot was very eager to see what this felt like.

 

Lapis pulls Peridot into her lap. She removes a shoulder pad of Peridot’s new dress, slowly, then the other, bathing in the sight of Peridot's bare flesh. She pushes the dress down further, revealing Peridot’s chest. Peridot's breasts were a bit smaller than Lapis’, but they still looked perfect in Lapis’ mind. Hands wander from sleeves to teets as Lapis handles Peridot's breasts within her hands, rolling and teasing the mounded nipples and Peridot gasps underneath her, feeling something new begin to pool in her stomach.

 

Lapis pushes it even further, revealing Peridot's smooth tummy and a bit of her crotch, not enough to see the vulva yet. Lapis spies a tiny bush above Peridot's still covered cunt. Lapis’ hands find Peridot's breasts once more, twisting and pulling the teets a bit more roughly.

 

Then hands begin to roam further downward, playing with Peridot's tiny tummy. Spider-light fingertips run up and down Peridot's stomach, causing the shorter gem to laugh at the slight tickle they gave.

 

Lapis’ fingers then go even lower. Peridot gasps as Lapis fingers travel down to her crotch. This time, they lightly rub up and down her pubis. Peridot shivers in anticipation as Lapis’ fingers gently massage her crotch area.

 

Finally, Lapis’ fingers find the entrance to Peridot's folds. Without much pressure, Lapis rubs the lips to Peridot's pussy.

 

“Ooh, Peri,” Lapis says, teasingly into Peridot’s ear. “You’re so wet for me.”

 

“Ngh,” Peridot shifts a bit, craving the touch of Lapis once more.

 

“But you’ve been a bit naughty today,” Lapis airily whispers into Peridot’s ear. “So I’ve got to punish you a bit.”

 

“Hey!” Peridot cries, as Lapis shifts Peridot's legs so they're dangling over one side of her lap. Lapis finally got the view she wanted.

 

Peridot's breasts may have been slightly smaller than Lapis’ own, but the small gem’s ass is much more cushy.

 

Lapis runs a hand over Peridot's large rump, enjoying how smooth the skin was. Lapis pulls the rest of Peridot’s dress off the short gem’s legs, tossing it to the side.

 

Finally, within sight of her prize, Lapis takes both Peridot's thin wrists in one hand.

 

“If this hurts too much hun, just say so,” Lapis whispers into Peridot's ear, “I don't want to hurt you.” 

 

Peridot doesn't need to see Lapis to know that her eyes were watery with that comment. Lapis had talked at great lengths to her about how she was worried she’d hurt the green gem.

 

With that, Lapis rears back her arm, winding it up for a light but firm smack to Peridot's butt. Lapis looks on in lust as the smack sends resounding shockwaves through the soft flesh.

 

With the first hit, Peridot cries out a bit. Lapis wasn't hurting her, she was just surprised at what happened. Peridot was surprised to find that this kind of thing felt pretty good. She wants to ask Lapis to do it a bit harder, but she holds her tongue.

 

Lapis rears back again, smacking Peridot's other cheek as hard as she did the other. Peridot doesn't cry out this time, instead, she lets out a light grunt as the palm smacks against her butt.

 

“Lapis?” Peridot whispers, unsure if Lapis wanted the small gem to interrupt since this was a punishment.

 

“What is it, Peri?” Lapis asks, lightly rubbing the cheek she just smacked.

 

“Could you…” Peridot gulps. “Could you do it a bit harder? You don’t have to!” Peridot quickly backtracks, “I just thought it might feel even better.”

 

Peridot feels Lapis’ lips touch her cheek for a moment, stopping before pulling back at Peridot’s ear.

 

“Of course, sweetie.”

 

A harder smack hits Peridot’s rump, this time she moans. Lapis continues to spank her just as hard to a cacophony of Peridot's moans. The slaps felts good with a bit of sting the longer Lapis went.

 

Finally, Lapis stops. She rubs Peridot’s ass gently. Then, using her first to fingers, she drags them across Peridot's pussy lips. Peridot gasps, the feeling from before growing and spreading into a need.

 

Peridot needs to be touched in that place. This feeling demanded it. She needs to have Lapis touch that place. Right now.

 

“Please, Lapis,” Peridot begs, feeling Lapis’ fingers twiddling around her thighs, sensually rubbing them all over.

 

Lapis smiles to herself. “Okay, Peri. I think you’ve waited long enough.”

 

Lapis sits Peridot back up in her lap. Two fingers again find Peridot’s drenched lips. Lapis goes about rubbing them up and down, causing Peridot to mewl under her.

 

Peridot puts her weight onto Lapis as she puts her feet down in a squat, spreading out her legs further.

 

With Peridot's head resting against her shoulder, Lapis fingers finally, gently find their way into Peridot's core. Peridot purrs as they enter, providing a bit of relief for the feeling before it comes back a moment later in full force.

 

Peridot lets out a frustrated cry. Lapis seems to pick up as she increases her depth gradually. 

 

Lapis finally finds her fingers all the way in. She spreads them inside Peridot, causing the smaller girl to gasp. Lapis chuckles, as her two fingers curl upward, putting pressure on her walls and something inside her that feel fantastic.

 

Lapis pumps her fingers in and out of Peridot's pussy, causing the smaller to mewl and moan Lapis’ name.

 

Lapis takes her other hand, unused for now, and positions it on the top of Peridot’s vulva. Peridot knew what was coming next. 

 

Lapis finds the same button Peridot had earlier. She massages Peridot's little clit, enjoying how the mounded flesh made Peridot suddenly cry out.

 

“Mmmmm, Peri,” Lapis whispers into the green gem's ear, “Just tell me when you’re close.”

 

Peridot doesn't really know what that meant,  it she can feel that feeling surmounting in her lower belly. It feels like it was coming to a head.

 

“Lapis,” Peridot moans out through her panting, “Something's happening!”

 

Peridot instantly feels Lapis’ fingers stop in their tracks, retreating from Peridot's form.

 

“Lapis?” Peridot questions. The feeling in Peridot's guts hadn't subsided at all. Peridot shakes her hips, looking around for Lapis’ hand for any form of release.

 

“Sorry, Peri,” Lapis says, rubbing her thighs once more, “But I can't let you finish just yet. It's your first, so we need it to be a special occasion.”

 

Lapis switches their position. Lapis gently lays Peridot on her back, pulling the short girl’s legs up so Peridot's knees are beside her head.

 

“Lapis, please…” Peridot whines, the feeling begging her for relief.

 

Lapis’ head lies near Peridot's green slit, enjoying the view. With only a giggle to respond to her tiny mate, Lapis breathes on Peridot's needy cunt.

 

Just that one action was enough to make Peridot shiver. She wanted, no, needed the contact on her pussy.

 

Lapis places her lips tauntingly on Peridot's soaked cunt, enjoying the way Peridot squirmed and struggled against her, trying to get off from it. Lapis pulls away, causing Peridot to whine. The ocean gem just laughs.

 

“This isn't funny!” Peridot cries.

 

“It is to me,” Lapis responds. She places her lips on Peridot’s thigh, before gently sinking her teeth into it.

 

Peridot cries out in both frustration and pleasure as Lapis licks area she just bruised.

 

“All right, Peri,” Lapis nearly sings, “You’ve been patient enough.”

 

Lapis moves back down to Peridot's pussy, sticking her tongue out and licking the entrance of the techie’s folds. Lapis enjoys the taste as she realizes Peridot tastes like one of those fizzy drinks she’d gotten at Funland once.

 

Peridot moans as she feels Lapis’ tongue make contact with her pussy. She wiggles her hips in tandem with Lapis’ tongue’s tender strokes.

 

Lapis, content with how Peridot is behaving, pushes her tongue into Peridot's tight vag, enjoying as Peridot screams her name from above her.

 

Peridot didn't know anything could feel this good. Just when she thought she’d experienced ecstasy, Lapis introduced her to an entirely new experience that feels just as good as the last.

 

Lapis tongue digs deeper and deeper into Peridot's cunt, as Peridot, unsuccessfully in her position, tries to grind on Lapis’ tongue. Lapis wasn't done with her, however.

 

Lapis removes her tongue from Peridot’s insides, causing Peridot to whine. She only did it for a second though, as Lapis moved her tongue up to Peridot's pleasure button again.

 

Peridot squirms and thrashes as Lapis’ beautiful, perfect tongue massages her clit. The soft, wet muscle swirling gracefully around Peridot’s button, causing Peridot to go crazy.

 

Lapis takes her two fingers again, instantly ramming them back into Peridot's cunt as Peridot shrieks in pleasure.

 

“Lapis!” Peridot cries, feeling the combination of Lapis’ tongue and fingers begin to push the feeling to a head again. “I’m gonna--"

 

And suddenly nothing again. Lapis pulls back, leaving Peridot unsatisfied yet again.

 

Peridot squirms, hisses, and thrashes underneath Lapis, begging for release from this infernal feeling.

 

Lapis just giggles as she watches her mate, frustratedly cry out.

 

“Don't worry, Peri,” Lapis says, reaching into a drawer by their bedside, “I’ve got one more thing for you.”

 

Lapis pulls something out of the drawer. Peridot looks closer. It is teal and shoots up like a stalagmite. It has a weird shape, slightly curved with the head jutting out a bit more than the rest of the shaft. It was about six inches in length and three and a half inches in diameter. Lapis turns it in her hand, allowing Peridot to see a curious arm, much shorter than the other part of the member.

 

Lapis reaches into the drawer again, getting something else out. She pulls out a bottle of colored fluid. She decaps the bottle, squirting it out onto the member. Lapis rubs the liquid up and down the shaft of the stalagmite.

 

“What's that thing?” Peridot asks, hesitant about what Lapis was gonna do with it.

 

“it’s a ‘dildo’,” Lapis answers, still polishing the shaft of the thing. “I got it from the other Crystal Gems, along with this stuff,” Lapis points at the lube, “and one more thing I’m saving for a bit later.”

 

“Why would the other Crystal Gems give you THAT?!?!?!” Peridot shrieks, embarrassed at the thought.

 

“Something about what they thought we were doing here at the barn,” Lapis chuckles. “I guess they thought we were a bit more handy than we actually were, but hey, I’m not complaining now.”

 

Lapis pushes up one of Peridot's legs again, exposing her pretty green pussy to the world again. Peridot follows Lapis’ example and holds her other leg up for Lapis.

 

Lapis grinds the tip against Peridot's entrance, trying to rebuild some of the wetness. Peridot mewls and groans impatiently.

 

“Please, Lapis,” Peridot finally cries out, “Just put it in!”

 

Lapis did as she was told, gently pushing the head past Peridot’s vulva.

 

“Ah!” Peridot cries out as the plastic member penetrated her.

 

Lapis takes her sweet time. She gently poked Peridot with the dildo, inserting it then taking it out of Peridot's slit. Occasionally, she’d jiggle it inside Peridot, enjoying the reactions Peridot would make. Her little mate was just so cute! It was making her wet again…. She’s excited for what she has in store for them later.

 

Peridot tries getting used to the thick width of the new toy, enjoying it the most when Lapis would press upwards and downwards inside her. It was different from other previous methods though. It had more girth and more length than Lapis herself, but it lacked the reality of flesh on flesh. It was good, Peridot just thought it was on par, if not a bit worse than what she’d just experienced. 

 

Lapis gently begins to push in deeper, causing Peridot to moan her name immediately. Lapis pushes in, inch after inch, deeper and deeper into Peridot's tight pussy, as Peridot gasps, trying to fit the whole thing into her. 

 

Once Lapis got to the edge, slowly she begins to pump into the shorter gem faster and faster. Peridot moans and groans as the massive length pushes in and out of her at an increasing rate.

 

Peridot is on the verge again, but this time she’s not going to inform Lapis of her arrival. But before she can even think about not saying anything Lapis stops, leaving the dildo lodged deep within Peri.

 

Peridot's about to groan and whine at Lapis, but then Lapis does something she doesn't expect. Lapis lines up the arm with Peridot’s small button, then she leans down and flips a switch.

 

Moving. Inside. The toy begins buzzing and moving inside her on its own. Peridot moans loudly and without any shame as the arm vibrates against her sensitive clit and toy lights up her insides. Lapis was ready to take her to the next level though.

 

With the toy still on, Lapis begins to push and pull the toy inside Peridot. Peridot whines, grinding her hips against the toy as Lapis slowly increases the speed at which she’s moving.

 

Finally, Lapis leans her head down near Peridot’s crotch. Lapis puts her tongue back on Peridot’s button for the second time that night, swirling and massaging the nerve. Finally Lapis begins sucking the small thing as Peridot gasps.

 

“Lapis!” Peridot couldn't get anything else out as she feels an immense pleasure wash over her.

 

Her orgasm is huge, as it took a long time to build up. She moans and thrashes against the toy inside her and Lapis’ tongue as she feels something in her stomach twist and turn in the most satisfying way she’s ever felt.

 

Lapis winds her down, slowing down and turning off the toy buried inside her, unsheathing it from inside Peridot.

 

Lapis looks at the drenched toy before instantly shoving it down her throat, sucking on it as though it were a lollipop and drinking down the succulent fluid that resides on the shaft of the toy. Then, she starts her work on drinking up the fluids within Peridot. Putting her mouth back on Peridot’s vulva, Lapis swirls her tongue around Peridot's freshly orgasmed cunt, lapping up the delicious lemon-lime fluids there, before pulling back.

 

Peridot, panting from pleasure, looks down at her mate as Lapis smiles up at her. Lapis meets her little mate, snuggling up close to Peridot as she kisses Peridot passionately on the lips. Lapis shares Peridot's own taste with the smaller gem, as Peridot moans into Lapis’ mouth.

 

Pulling back, Lapis speaks, “Hey, Peri?” Lapis asks.

 

Peridot opens her eyes to look at Lapis. “Hmmmm?”

 

“Could you go one more round?” Lapis asks, hesitantly after seeing how Peridot reacted.

 

“Anything for you, my angel,” Peridot sighs out dreamily.

 

Lapis chuckles as Peridot makes her counter attack. She packs Lapis face, over and over again with all the kisses she could give. Lapis giggles as Peridot showers her with affection, before forcing Peridot away.

 

“Nooooooo…” Peridot whines, “Come back… Let me love youuuuuuu!”

 

Lapis chuckles as Peridot whines, but makes no attempt to get up and chase Lapis.

 

Lapis pulls away from the drawer again, grabbing what she wanted from the nightstand. She holds up item she was rooting around for.

 

The item in question looks like an extended version of the previous item, with a second head. Lapis knew the pair would have a great time with this.

 

Peridot lazes about, as Lapis pulls the item from the drawer, not really ready just yet for anything, but she knew she would be very soon.

 

Lapis waves something in front of her. It looks like a ‘dildo’ but this one had two sides. Peridot sits up to look at Lapis.

 

“What’s that?” Peridot asks, pointing to the new device Lapis had within her grasp.

 

“You’ll like it,” Lapis says, claiming the lube yet again and applying a heaping portion to both sides. “It's like what I just used for you, except it has two sides.”

 

“I can see that,” Peridot states, “But what’s the second one for?” Peridot blushes before continuing. “Is it for…” Peridot motions behind her.

 

Lapis laughs and laughs at that. She laughs so much, she snorts. “No, Peridot, no,” Lapis says through a raucous fit of laughter. “It’s not for your butt.”

 

Peridot hisses. “Well-- how am I supposed to know that!?!?” Peridot flushes, giving Lapis a pout.

 

“No, the second head is for me,” Lapis states. “We share the length.”

 

Lapis finishes rubbing down the new device. She turns to her small mate.

 

“Are you ready?” Lapis asks, anticipation heavy in her voice.

 

“Yeah, let's do it!” Peridot says resolutely.

 

Lapis starts with herself. She rubs the tip against her core, making sure she was wet enough for insertion without hurting herself. When she’s sure she’s safe enough, she presses the tip into herself with a moan.

 

With herself strapped in, she beckons Peridot closer, sliding her knees above Peridot's, on either side of the small gem.

 

She takes as much care handling her mate as she does for herself. Lapis makes sure that Peridot is lubed enough before she penetrates her.

 

“So-- ah,” Peridot moans as the length enters her again. “What do we do now?”

 

Lapis rocks her hips back and forth, forcing the length deeper into Peridot. Peridot gasps as the length pushes deep inside her. She looks vindictively up at Lapis, who bounces her eyebrows up and down seductively at Peridot.

 

Peridot pushes on her end, laughing as Lapis gasps herself as the toy shoves its way into her.

 

“Oh that does it!”

 

Lapis and Peridot begin to move slowly in tandem. With every thrust, the pleasure device plunges deeper into both of them.

 

Lapis moans as she feels the dildo reach deep inside of her, stretching out her insides with every thrust. She looks to her tiny mate, who squirms and mewls around the length of the member.

 

Lapis, still committing to her thrusts, reaches out to Peridot. Taking them into her hands, Lapis grabs at Peridot's breasts. She twists and pulls at Peridot's nipples, while the smaller gem gasps at Lapis’ touches.

 

Peridot leans onto Lapis’ shoulder as she gasps and moans from the treatment. Lapis pulls harder onto Peridot's breasts. Peridot groans as Lapis pulls on her sensitive teets. She plans to get even though.

 

Leaning her mouth down onto Lapis’ shoulder, Peridot bites into the flesh waiting there, causing Lapis to howl in surprise. Peridot’s bite turns into a suck, as she licks and sucks the bruise she just made on Lapis’ perfect body.

 

Lapis encroaches, thrusting her body up against Peridot's smaller body as the space between them grows sparser and sparser.

 

Lapis pushes her nipples up against Peridot’s. Both girls moan at the friction between them. Peridot wraps her arms around Lapis’ slender body, pulling the taller gem close, moaning into her.

 

Lapis used this moment to capture Peridot’s mouth with a kiss. Tongues wrap around each other as both girls moan into the other's mouth. Lapis, winning the exchange because of Peridot's gasps, takes this time to sensually stimulate Peridot's mouth with her tongue, exploring the cavernous space inside smoothly. Peridot is nearly set off just by that.

 

The girls continue moving, getting closer and closer as the toy shrinks between them, until they can't get any closer.

 

Lapis, thinking quickly, shifts their position. She moves a bit too quickly causing Peridot to moan loudly in surprise as the hard plastic shifts inside her pussy. Lapis thusly apologizes.

 

Shifting them both at the same time, Lapis ends up on top of Peridot, thighs flat against each other. A very small amount of space remains between the two, as Lapis bears down into Peridot's cunt with the dildo.

 

Inches quickly give way to nothing as Lapis pushes the length all the way in. Pussy grinds on pussy as finally, the didlo gives way.

 

The friction between the two was divine. Lapis and Peridot begin to not only thrust, but between them, they rub their hips on the other.

 

Lapis thrusts faster and faster, feeling the need building in her gut.

 

Peridot cries out underneath Lapis as the taller gem picks up speed. Lapis thrusts into her at different angles, followed by some quick friction between their lips.

 

Peridot moans loudly as Lapis forces the knot back into her. Her insides twist and squirm as she climaxes from Lapis’ rigorous thrusts.

 

Lapis hears Peridot’s loud climax from underneath her. She grabs Peridot's leg in front of her, rubbing the flesh against her mounded clit as she thrusts into a still panting Peridot.

 

Not long after, Lapis finishes herself. She thrusts hard and deep into her small mate one last time as her orgasm takes off. Her juices jettison out of her and onto Peridot's leg.

 

Lapis collapses onto the bed again, legs trembling, as their shared connection drags Peridot with her.

 

Lapis slowly, gently, removes the dildo between them, tossing it to the side. Using her arms, Lapis claws her way up the bed to Peri’s side.

 

“Was… that good?” Lapis asks her small lover through her panting, reaching out and grabbing the small gem’s hand.

 

“It was perfect,” Peridot answers breathily, squeezing the hand Lapis gave her.

 

The two girls lay together, holding hands as they catch their breaths. Then, finally, Lapis grabs Peridot's sleek form, and pulls the small gem close. Peridot reaches behind her, grabbing the blanket off the ground and wrapping it around the two. Lapis grabs their pillows from the top of their bed, passing one to Peridot as she gazes deeply into her lover's eyes. Pulling the short girl closer, the two silently decide that it's time for sleep. Lapis’ soft snores comfort Peridot's mind as she begins to drift off herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
